Popsicles in Summer
by Tellyounolies
Summary: Axel and Kairi spend a hot summer's day eating popsicles. Akukai; T for swearing.


**Author's Notes:** Written last fall. The interesting thing is that I started liking this pairing because I hated it XDD Maybe it was because I was trying to overcome my stubbornness and it just went a bit too far...? I have no idea. Anyway. Ended up being less romantic than I originally intended, but I like it this way. Title stolen from the song "Deep Red Bells" by Neko Case (even though the song has nothing to do with the fic. lulz.). Disclaimer. Enjoy!

**---**

The midday sun coaxed mirages from the asphalt and frightened every sane person into air-conditioning with a cool drink. But, like in every town, some here weren't all right in the head. In the midst of the haze, two lone fingers sat at the end of a dock, dangling their bare feet into the water.

"Holy shit, it's hot!" Axel complained, using his tongue in a failing attempt to keep his ice cream from falling off the stick. Kairi was just as busy with hers, but more successful in her attempts. She glanced over at her friend.

"Well, gee. I really didn't notice."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, Kai, I see you know how to use sarcasm. Good for you."

She punched him in the arm, laughing. "Not my fault you made a stupid comment like that. Besides —" she paused, rescuing her ice cream just in time. "I thought a pyromaniac like you would enjoy the heat."

He shook his head, swallowing the morsel in his mouth as he wagged a finger at her. "That's a lie, Kairi. We pyromaniacs enjoy _fire_ — the hot, crackling stuff. Not this shitty humidity."

She shrugged. "It's all the same to me."

He gasped, in mock horror. "I am surprised at you, Kairi! It seems we need to show you the difference." Fighting a grin, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it open and made it bounce slowly towards her face. "Watch the pretty lights, Kairi…see them dancing? They're dancing for you!"

She giggled, shoving his hand away. "Shut up, you dork!" Then she noticed the ice cream in his other hand. "Oh, Axel, crap! Your ice cream —"

He whipped around and lunged towards it. But he was too late — the blue treat fell with a peaceful _plop _into the sea. He leapt up, staring at the ripples as he ran a hand through his air. "Awwww, shit!"

Suddenly, Kairi had a devious idea. She reached her arm over and smacked it into the back of her friend's knees, sending him plummeting into the ocean.

"What the fuh—" The word was cut off as he plunged below the surface.

Kairi fell onto her back, completely disregarding her ice cream as she rolled and gasped for air, laughing her lungs out. "Th — that was — oh _god _—"

After a minute, she regained some posture. Still chuckling as she sat up, she peered over the edge of the dock. She frowned — no Axel. There was only faint motion in the water where he had gone under. She leaned further, frown deepening. "…Axel?" Panic started to grip her heart.

Then something latched around her ankle and yanked her down.

She let out a shriek before it was cut off by the water. The pressure on her ankle disappeared — she instantly shot back up to the surface. She spluttered, gasping, trying to rid the shock from her system. Red spikes shot out of the water in front of her; she glared vehemently at the laughing face.

"Hahaha, _crap_, Kairi — that was the frickin' funniest thing I've ever seen —"

She slapped him across the cheek. "Axel! Don't _ever _do that again!"

He stared at her for a second, then reached a hand up to touch his face. "Jeez, Kai," he complained, rubbing the spot. "If I had known you were PMSing, I wouldn't have dragged you in."

She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. "Am not," she contradicted. "It was just not really a nice thing to do."

He snorted at her. "What, so that wasn't nice, but knocking me off the dock _was_?"

She remained silent.

"Augh, _Kai_," he groaned, running a hand through his spikes. "Don't be mad at me. All in good fun, right?"

She looked back to his eyes, a smile starting to form on her lips. "Right," she mumbled. "Sorry…guess I was being a poor sport."

"Aww, that's my girl." He reached out a hand and ruffled her hair.

She stuck her tongue out, splashing water in his face. "Not yours!" With a grin, she raced towards the shore.

A smile stretched across his face. "Maybe not now, Kai! Maybe not now!"


End file.
